chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Spooked? (Transcript)
(A overview of a Chalkzone halloween parade is shown with singing bats, spiders, Jacko, the star of the parade, and even black cats doing the tango.) Joe: *narrating* It's the most scariest, frightful, and creepiest holiday we know, Halloween. The time we go trick-or-treating in some costumes we like to be, and get some sweet treats door to door. Now, Chalkzone now is getting ready for a parade to celebrate it, The Spooky-Zone Parade. (We now see Snap walking his way into the Spooky-Zone Parade by the crowds who have tickets to go to enter the parade.) Snap: Oh yes, Halloween! The time where I get dressed and get candy by people and... * he stops by a newspaper falling from the sky* Huh, Halloween news. *reads newspaper, and screams* Now these are candy-starved monsters who steal candy? The legend is real! The monsters tried to end the hunger for sweetness... in their... rumbling, creepy... bellies! After so many days, I've been planning for this kind of a parade! Now, it's ruined! *runs somewhere to safety* (Then it cuts to Rudy Tabootie's house who is trying to decide what to wear for Halloween. He's been sketching some designs and now he has to choose one he really thinks it's created.) Rudy: Hmm, what sketch should I choose for Halloween? *he looks some sketches, one looked like a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy and a drawing of Snap* That's it! *he picks up the drawing and with a montage, he helped his mother, Millie Tabootie to create the costume at puts the costume on for the night* How do I look, mother? Millie Tabootie: You look fabulous as your drawing, son! Now, I know you're being more independent by going trick or treating by yourself, and you always carry a flashlight when you're going into the night! Rudy: Yeah, that's good to hear about me, mom. *picks up the trick-or-treat bag* I better start hunting for candy. Bye! Millie: *as Rudy opens the door and leaves* Bye, Rudy! Come back when your bag is full! (Rudy is now outside what candies can he have for Halloween, thanks to his flashlight. Suddenly, he sees a chalk surface on the sidewalk so he walks towards it and picks his magic chalk.) Rudy: I bet Snap might need me in Chalkzone as long something goes wrong gets resolved. *he draws a circle and the portal to Chalkzone appears and he jumps into it and arrives into the parade. The sights were creepy in a good way* Penny: *wearing a mad scientist outfit as she comes towards Rudy* Rudy! I'm so glad that you arrived in Chalkzone, since I was in the zone before you came in. *sees Rudy's costume* Why are you dressed as Snap? Rudy: It's my halloween costume Penny, what other way to celebrate than to dress up your best friend? Penny: What a creative idea! Snap: *rushes fast as he could as he first jumps from a float* Guys! I just heard a legend about some creepy crawlies! They steal all the candy in Chalkzone! ALL THE CANDY!!! Penny: You seem more crazy than normal today. You might see a therapist Snap: I'm not crazy! I meant this legend was real after I read the newspaper recently! It happened first when I was young at school at the playground. I'm like, "Look out for your candies!", then one guy said, "Is he a lunatic", and the other guy was like, "I don't know, dude. Snap's bein' kind of wacked, yo." That's how it all started. Rudy: Calm down, Penny told me that there is no such thing as monsters in the real world. Penny: These hideous monsters are just part of kids' imagination, and make good villains in children's books and TV shows. Snap: Anyway, the parade is just getting started, let's go! *tries to open the door, but fails* If only there's someway to open this door... Penny: Can I use one of my scientist trading cards? Snap: Are ya kidding? We only get three of these cards a month! Are you sure you want to use one? Penny: Yes. (Penny lifts up a crazy card. A panel on her lab coat flips over revealing a box with the same beaker that is on the card. She sticks the card into a slot on the box. The door opens up as she amazes by the flashing lights.) Category:Season 6 Transcripts